


The Bitten Peach

by Brighid



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brighid/pseuds/Brighid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bitten Peach

The Bitten Peach

Doc had a sweet, sweet mouth on him. Said things, poetry, against his thighs in between warm, wet kisses. Contrary to all reason he pulled the man up and kissed him hard, licked the taste of peach wine from his mouth.

"Would you cut off that fine silk sleeve for me, boy?" he asked, rough and breathless, and when the Doc's eyes got wide in surprise he whispered something about nine springtimes of joy a whore had taught him once.

When the Doc was arched over his body, eyes closed and mouth wide he shuddered and it was damn fine.


End file.
